battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Benjenkins123
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:54, 2 July 2010 Edits Two things, #You need to say Battlefield: Bad Company not just Bad Company #You need to italicize the names of games CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 23:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey, those are some nifty images you got there. Do you mind telling me where you got them from so I can license them? It's a legal issue. Just provide me with a source (if it's a site, I'll need a link). Thanks! Good work too! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:04, July 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah, you do need to license them. also, when you add captions, please keep them simple, so instead of 'M14 EBR, 7.62x51mm NATO' go 'an M14 EBR on Valparaiso' (for example) HeatedPeteTalk 07:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Aaaargh! nervous breakdown. You'll need to see BF:ICP and license your uploads or they will be deleted. I count 58 images, so you'd better get a move on. I'll give you a week. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 13:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) nervous breakdown too Jesus, we appreciate the substantial amount of uploads, but we REALLY NEED TO LICENSE THEM! I'll do it for you, but tell me where you got them, or else, yes, they will be deleted! And, by the way, you don't need to upload multiple images for the same thing. We already had an image for the M9, but you added 3 of them. It,s a bit unnecessary... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE CEASE AND DESIST IN UPLOADING IMAGES UNTIL SUCH TIME AS YOU CO-OPERATE WITH LICENSING THEM - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 22:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, mind licensing your images? Its really helpful of you to add in so many needed pictures but we need you to license them. Thanks [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - What's the plan?]] 11:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Right, you've been blocked, so you won't be able to upload any more images. But you can still edit this page, so feel free to help license them or they'll be deleted - ''Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 14:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh thank God. Now we just need you to help us with this licensing gimmick. There's no use in uploading an image if you can't license it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :How long do we give this guy? Should we start deleting the images? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Another day, e hasn't edited for 2 days CruzDude {Talk} { } 15:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::It's been a week now... I think we should be deleting those images, before we get any trouble. It's a shame, though. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't Delete Discussions (DDD) policy Listen, two of your edits have breached BF:DDD. Breaching this policy is a blockable offense, so I'd advise you not to delete parts of discussions again, no matter how annoyed you feel about people talking about you. HeatedPeteTalk 15:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You must cease deleting discussions on your talk page as it violates the DDD policy. This is your third violation. I ill warn you now, if you delete a discussion again, without the intent of archiving, you will be blocked. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :You can't just delete the entirity of your page, that's your fourth DDD violation. I can archive your talk page, but you will be blocked for disregarding our policies. You know, you could actually try typing a message to us, so that we could, you know, talk. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Image copyrighting Listen, this has come up before, and repeatedly you've failed to answer or comply with the requests. You MUST copyright those images or help one of us out by providing the source of the images. If you don't reply, they will be deleted and, in addition to your repeated breaching of BF:DDD, we will consider blocks. - 21:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :I've got it... I wish he'd upload them under .png, though... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:27, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ITS from a website called imfdb.org it has a list of every gun in video games and in movies http://www.imfdb.org/index.php/Battlefield:_Bad_Company_2#Assault_Rifles_2 :HOLY SHIT, YOU CAN TALK?!?!?! Well, whatever, those images were clearly taken from the video I licensed the images on. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Great! That's a start. Now, what we need you to do (and SSD'll probably help with) is to lisence the images correctly. When you upload the image, choose something like the Public Domain tag and set the licensing as that. Then just edit the tag to contain the source of the picture and add a to the end and they'll be fine. If you need help with that,just ask and we'll be glad to help out. - 21:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Ya im kinda confused about what you just said He's basically talking about the different types of copyrighting. PD stands for "Public domain", which is what you put when you're basically allowed to take the picture. You put that up when the image is "available to the public", either meaning you have permission, it's uncopyrighted or if you created the image. You can also use "Fair" which means you simply took the image, but you acknowledge the original author or the copyrighter. Finally, whenever you take an in-game screenshot or anything pertaining to a game published by Electronic Arts, add "EA", so that you state it's from an EA game. Do you know how to copyright these things? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) nope Ok, first, upload your image like you normally would. Then, when you click on the image, there should be a little icon near it that looks like a little page. Click on it. When you're there, edit the page and write either for Public domain, for fair, and simply for EA. Those are templates, so they'll appear normally when you write them. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) i uploaded the photo but when i save it and i clicked on the image and theres no little icon :Look, the icon is here. When you click on the image, a window should pop up and you can see the icon. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:13, December 15, 2010 (UTC)